Realization
by Sara Tilly
Summary: Bellarke short story. This takes place during what could be, later in Season 5 of the 100. Might contain spoilers for those who haven't seen until episode 5X04. This is my first time publishing something so go easy on me! My English isn't all that I would like it to be 3 Enjoy!


**_Bellarke_**

 _Realization_

 _ **Part one**_

"You're going? even if it gets you killed?!" Knowing Echo would react this way Bellamy didn't bother to look at her where she sat glaring at him. He was busy looking for all the ammunition he could find.

"They took Madi, of course, I'm going!" He said, running through the room back and forth as Echo sighed.

"And why should you be the one doing it? Clarke will handle it, isn't that what she always does?!"

"She shouldn't have to handle it alone! That all she has been doing for six years!" Bellamy stopped for a second to look at Echo, who now, was looking furious.

"I can't abandon her again. She needs my help." He said.

Echo stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "What about me? If you leave me here alone, I'm as good as dead."

Bellamy shook his head. "Octavia already promised she would pardon you. Why do you still worry about that? You're one of us now."

His sister had been hard to persuade, but in the end, Thanks to Echo saving her life. She let it go. Echo was not convinced.

"Am I?" She asked. "You've barely spoken to me since we got back here."

Bellamy sighed. "A lot has happened these past few days."

"Don't pretend that this has anything to do with the bunker, your sister or the invaders!" Echo shouted. "Let us be honest Bellamy... You said nothing would change once we were down here, but that not true, now is it?"

"Of course it is!"

Echo sneered and looked through the broken window, out on the streets and the rubble that once been the great city of Polis. "No." She said, turning to face him "It all changed the moment we found out that Clarke was alive."

Bellamy knew what she was going with all of this and it was insane. "You're wrong, Echo. Clarke being alive doesn't change how I feel about you. Clarke is my friend."

"How long are you going to tell yourself that?" She laughed. "It's funny, how everybody can see it, except for you two."

She sat down again leaning forward with her hands covering her face. "Raven told me everything you've been through, you and Clarke... And I understand. I don't blame you. I just wish you could be honest, if not towards me then at least towards yourself."

"Echo, please it's not like that. If I don't go with her, she and Madi might die. And I already left her to die once..."

She didn't let him finish. "You know... The way you look at her, and the way she looks at you, It's rare to love someone that much. And I can't think of any good reason why you should throw that away. Not even to stay together with me."

Bellamy couldn't look her in the eye. The guilt he felt was overwhelming. Was she right? He couldn't tell. He didn't know what his feelings for Clarke were. Only that he had them, but couldn't place them. Was he really in love with her? had their respect for each other, the loyalty and friendship turned into something stronger?

"You can't lose her again, I get that. But I don't want you to pretend with me, just because you're afraid of what you might feel if that happens." Echo continued.

There had only been to people on earth that really knew and understood Bellamy. Octavia and Clarke. But now he wondered if not Echo might be the third. She took his hand in hers and gave him a sad smile.

"If you're not certain, ask yourself this... What was the first thing that came to mind when you saw her that night? The very first thought?"

The answer broke Bellamy in pieces. It was like waking up. He knew very well what had gone through his mind that night, seeing her there on the ground. Looking at him as if he was a hallucination. The very first thought was how beautiful she was. And how much he wanted her. it hadn't lasted for more than a second. At that moment he just thought that he was so glad to find her alive that it somehow had overpowered his mind. But now, as Echo looked at him, seeing the realization in his eyes, he knew. And now, so did she.

"I want you to be happy Bellamy. So don't waste more time pretending, no more excuses, the world might end again tomorrow, make sure you're with the person you love when that happens"

She gave him a quick kiss before she finally said: "Now, go and save the day, and come back to us."

"Echo I.." Bellamy shivered.

"I know." She smiled again. "Me too."

And without looking back, Bellamy rushed out of there, knowing what he had to do. He had to hurry before Clarke went to get herself killed, again. But this time she would not be alone. He wasn't going to let that happen, ever again.

 _ **Part two**_

Clarke was packing her things as Bellamy entered. He watched her, still trying to grasp the fact that, the girl he had left to die, and then mourned for over half a decade, now stood ten feet away from him. As if the past six years never happened. And for a moment he couldn't move or breath. All he could do was observe her. Every little piece of her edging itself on to his brain. He had once blamed her for leaving him and the others when they needed her the most. Yet he had left her behind when she needed him. She sacrificed herself to save them. He could still see it in her eyes. The determination, the selflessness and the love that she felt towards her people. And now, a woman, on her way to save yet another that she loved.

"Clarke, what are you doing.." He finally said. walking two steps closer.

She didn't look up as she answered. "I have to save her, you of all people understand that. Right?"

He did. Octavia had been his sole purpose for coming down to earth in the first place all those years ago. He would do anything to protect her from harm.

However, she wasn't the only one he was desperate to protect, not anymore.

"You're not doing this alone. I'm coming with you."

She finally looked at him and he felt his heart racing inside his chest. Her eyes, reflecting the color of the sky, made his knees buckle.

"No, you're not."

"Clarke..."

"They need you here. Saving my mother and the others... We lost so many, rescuing them. Everyone is scared and Octavia needs you more than anyone. If we're going to get the valley back, they need you."

So many feelings rushed through Bellamy at once as she said this.

"I need to do this. I have to save her Bellamy. I'm all she has." She continued. "She is my responsibility, as Octavia is yours."

Clarke threw her backpack over her shoulder and was about to reach for her weapon as the desperation hit Bellamy and he placed himself between her and the doorway.

"I won't lose you again!" His voice echoing through the room. His outburst surprised him as much as it did her. What was he thinking?

"I... For six years I thought I'd lost you. We've been separated so many times, and every time, I held on to the thought that we would see each other again. That I would find you, but... Last time was different Clarke... I mourned you, I blame myself for leaving you behind, letting you die alone when I should have been with you from the start... I won't let that happen again. Because I need you!"

She smiled a little. "Bellamy, The only reason I survived was... The night blood. If you been down here with me, you would have died and..."

It was the last straw for Bellamy. Every time. Every time they'd gotten to the point of saying what they really needed to, they were always interrupted.

By someone needing saving, a war that needed to be stopped or the world ending. He'd had enough of it all. When did they ever get a freaking break?!

He felt the anger and the resolve hit his stomach with one single blow. "Will you for once in your life just shut up and let me finish!"

He rushed towards her. letting his emotions get the better of him. Letting go of his guilt towards Echo and letting the feelings he had stored deep inside his heart for all those years run freely through him.

Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her body towards him, not letting her utter a single word as he covered her mouth with his.

Bellamy had never experienced anything like it. It was as if a nuclear bomb detonated inside of him as the taste of her hit his senses. At first, Clark didn't move, but as he carefully deepened the kiss, she relaxed and her lips parted. As she slowly melted into his arms and her backpack fell to the floor, Bellamy nailed her against the closest wall and was encouraged by a silent moan slipping passed Clarke's lips.

Bellamy groaned in response and placed his left hand on her hip moving up towards her shirt, pulling it up just so he could feel the warmth of her skin against his fingers. As the rest of his bodyweight leaned her against the wall, his right hand was pressed against her face and neck, keeping her lips occupied against his.

This, this was what in meant to be alive, he thought.

Finally, with much dissatisfaction Bellamy slowly let her go, ending the kiss and now looking at her with determination. Her cheeks were flushed and her breath uneven, her eyes sparkling as they met his.

She was the most beautiful being on this earth, no doubt about it, he thought.

"What..." She uttered suddenly but den closed her mouth again, a million thoughts probably rushing through her head.

Bellamy couldn't stop a grin from taking its place on to his face.

"The mighty Wanheda, without something to say? I should have done this much sooner."

Clarke looked at him, still without a word.

"I won't let you leave this room until you agree to let me come with you." He said, pulling a strand of hair away from her face. He always liked her hair. Even now, when it was short and full of red paint he couldn't stop touching it. Touching her. "You are right, Octavia is my sister and therefore my responsibility. But so is the rest of the people that I love..."

He sighed.

"And I do love you, Clarke." She stared at him. Waiting...

"I'm in love with you and I will not let you leave me behind again. Ever. From this moment on, no more rescue missions on your own, no more saving the day and being the hero. You've done your part, now let me do mine by helping you bring Madi home."

Her eyes tearing up, Bellamy kissed her forehead and Clarke let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Damn it, Bellamy..."

He laughed. "I know, more head, less heart."

Clarke laughed at this as well and put her arms around his waist.

"Octavia can handle things here while we're away. Right now, Madi needs us more." He said, putting an end to the discussion.

As Clarke nodded against his chest, Bellamy found it slightly less heavy.

Clarke met his gaze once more and smiled.

"Let's go then."

 ** _The End_**


End file.
